1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to systems and methods of providing food and/or water to a pet located in the rear seat of an automobile. More particularly, the present invention relates to food and/or water dispensing systems for pets that have anti-spill features.
2. Prior Art Description
Many pet owners occasionally travel with their pets in an automobile. Often the trip with the pet is a short trip, such as a trip to the veterinarian. However, pets sometimes travel with their owners for much longer trips. As such, the time a pet spends in an automobile can be substantial. The time a pet spends in an automobile is often compounded by the fact that pets are often left in the automobile once a pet owner reaches a destination. For instance, a pet owner may take his/her pet on a short drive to a local store. However, once at the store, the pet is left in the parked automobile. As such, the pet may spend hours in an automobile as the pet owner travels doing short daily chores.
When a pet is left in an automobile for any substantial period of time, it is very important that the pet be supplied with a source of water. If the pet is left in an automobile for long periods, the pet should also be left with food. Pets can dehydrate very quickly within the confines of an automobile. The inside of an automobile is typically hotter than the ambient environment. Furthermore, pets quickly dehydrate from having their noses outside the vehicle's windows as the vehicle is traveling.
Providing water and food to a pet in a moving automobile can be messy. In an automobile, water and food are affected by the various turns, accelerations and decelerations of the automobile. As such, any water or food left in a bowl tends to quickly spill into the vehicle. Furthermore, both the pet and the bowls are affected by the same forces as are the bowl's contents. This causes both the pets and bowls to unexpectedly move within the automobile. This also contributes to the rapid spilling of food and water in an automobile.
In the prior art, there are bowls that have features that prevent a pet from accidentally tipping the bowl. However, these features assume that the bowl will be set on a flat, stationary surface. The features usually include a bowl with a wide base and a restricted top opening. Such prior art is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,056 to MacLeod. However, such features do not prevent a bowl from moving back and forth within a speeding automobile. Furthermore, such features do not provide a continuous source of water and/or food to a pet restricted within the confines of an automobile.
A need therefore exists for a dispensing system for water and/or food with specialized bowls that is designed to be used within a moving automobile. The dispensing system must prevent spillage due to movements of the automobile and the pet. The dispensing system must also be able to easily supply water and/or food as needed to a traveling pet within the automobile. These needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.